


Reflection.

by MikeyandIkes



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, More Trans Ted, Trans Ted, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeyandIkes/pseuds/MikeyandIkes
Summary: Bill comes home to find Ted curled up in the corner, eyes bloodshot and cheeks tearstained. Like a good boyfriend, he helps.
Relationships: Ted "Theodore" Logan & Bill S. Preston Esq., Ted "Theodore" Logan/Bill S. Preston Esq.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	Reflection.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyyyy another vent fic cause I feel like absolute SHIT!!!!

Bill let out a long sigh, taking his keys from his pockets and unlocking the door. He didn't expect for his boyfriend Ted to be home but upon seeing Ted's dirty and battered converse discarded near the door, he perked up. Kicking his own converse off, he closed the door behind him and called out for Ted. 

"Ted?!" Bill called, wrinkling his brow when he didn't get any response. He called again, heading deeper into the apartment, he checked the kitchen, bathroom, living room and bedroom. He found Ted in the bedroom, sitting on the bed with his knees pulled to his chest and staring at his mismatched sock-clad feet. 

Frowning, Bill headed into the bedroom, sitting down on the bed beside Ted who hardly glanced over at Bill, 

"Hey Bill..." Ted muttered. His voice bogged down by evident sadness and that made Bill even more worried, 

"Hey Ted...what's wrong dude?" 

Ted sniffled, "It...you know..." 

Bill's lips twisted, "Scale?" 

"Eight...bordering on nine" 

Bill faltered. It usually didn't get that bad, it was usually sixes or on the rare occasion, a seven. He thought for a minute on what to do before he just opened his arms, offering a hug to which Ted wrapped Bill up in his arms tightly, the two tumbling down so that they were laying on the bed. Bill laying on his back with Ted laying on his chest. 

They laid in silence for a while before Ted whispered to Bill, 

"My dad called..." 

Bill winced. That would explain the eight scale then. 

"What'd he want?" 

"Can't...can't remember, he kept...Bill I..." 

Ted didn't finish, he didn't need to finish. Bill understood fully and he propped himself up on his elbows, reaching to pet Ted's hair gently, 

"Hey...Ted...how about we just chill tonight then yea? We can order in and watch whatever movie you want" 

Ted craned his neck to look up at Bill who wanted to wince at the bloodshot eyes and tear-stained cheeks, "Can we?" 

"Yea..." Bill said, smiling down at Ted, "you're more of a man your dad'll ever be dude"

Ted stayed quiet at that. Bill gently moved his hand from petting Ted's hair to rest on Ted's cheek, Ted looking up at his boyfriend who smiled softly at him, 

"I love you, Ted" 

Ted smiled weakly, "I love you to Bill" 

Bill leaned down, Ted leaning up and they met halfway. Kissing softly and sweetly before Bill got up, Ted falling back onto the pillows, 

"I'm gonna go order, orange chicken and Lo mein yea?" Bill asked and Ted nodded, getting up on shaky legs to go look through movies. 

~~~~~

Ted sat up against the headboard, Bill resting his head on his shoulder, snoring softly. Some movie played on the shitty tiny TV that sat perched on their dresser and Chinese takeout boxes were on the floor which they'd complain about having to clean up the next morning. 

Ted glanced over at Bill, smiling softly and kissing Bills forehead. Turning off the TV, he gently pulled them into a laying position and Bill immediately grabbed for Teds hand. Clutching onto it once he had it in his hand and Ted smiled, closing his eyes. 

He was so grateful to have Bill in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this was shit, I was writing it through tears. If you've made it this far, I love you and thank you for reading.


End file.
